Haria
Haria is the name for the friendship/fake relationship for Holden Strauss and Aria Montgomery. Aria and Holden grew up together and were childhood friends. Holden left Rosewood to go to Portugal for his dad's sabbatical but comes back into town. Aria uses Holden as her fake boyfriend so that she can sneak off to see Ezra, and Holden uses Aria so he can practice martial arts against his parents' wishes. Series Season 2 In "A Hot Piece of A," while out with her parents, Aria runs into Holden and his dad. Aria and Holden go way back, because they are childhood friends and their dads are friends as well. Their parents talk about an old memory of training wheels and Aria learning how to ride a bike. Their parents make plans so they can catch up for lost time. In "Let the Water Hold Me Down," Holden sees Aria and Spencer in the hallway. He walks over to Aria, asking her if she would want to go out some time. At first Aria says no because she is grounded, but Holden says that he talked to her parents and they said it was ok for them to go out. Aria then says yes to go because it would seem like a fun evening. Aria meets up with Holden at a theater. Holden gives her a gift of gummy bears because he knows how much she loved them when they had their play dates together. Holden asks what was up with her mom dropping her off and what she did to have her parents keeping an close eye on her. Aria dodges the question though saying that she'll go get the tickets. Holden runs into Mrs. Welch, who is there because Ezra had an extra ticket and Holden brings Aria and Mrs.Welch together. After the play is over, Holden asks Aria out for coffee. Aria says yes but Holden also says that maybe she went with the wrong person tonight. She gives him a questioning look and Holden admits that he saw the way she looked at Ezra and the way she looked after Mrs. Welch said he went home. Aria asks that he not tell their parents and Holden says that he has stuff he wants kept from his parents to. In "The Blond Leading the Blind,"Aria talks to her friends about how she uses Holden just to see Ezra. Her friends wonder why Holden is so willing to go on fake dates with her and they think he is gay but Aria assures them that he is not gay. She sees him at a table and goes over and talks to him. They discuss their fake date plans and how Aria owes him one by not letting what her secret is and he doesn't share what his secret is either. On their fake date, Ella drops Holden and Aria off. Holden asks if she feels bad about lying to her parents and she also asks why he so willing to help her. Holden picks it up that she thinks he is gay and he assures her that he isn't. He then tells her that he will go to seek his plans and they will meet back at a certain time. When Ella comes and picks them up, Holden still isn't back yet. Ella asks where he is but Aria cant think quickly. Just then Holden comes up with some ice cream saying sorry that he was a little late. He offers them some ice cream and shares a relieved look with Aria. In "A Kiss Before Lying," Byron picks up Aria and Holden from their fake date. After Byron leaves the car to go get some cash, Aria says she is sorry for being late because her and Ezra got lost taking a shortcut. They quickly come up with a story about what they ate for dinner. They agree on a meal and Aria picks up on that this was their third time that they went out this week and wonders what people will think. Holden says that they should keep people guessing. Aria and Holden enter an arcade where they both reveal that their plans got canceled but they didn't want to ditch each other. Aria says that she'll call her dad but Holden asks if she wants to stay and hang out. Aria says yes and Holden orders pizza remembering Aria's favorite topping and he also challenges her to a game of air hockey. Aria and Holden play air hockey and Aria beats him at it and does a happy dance. Holden smiles at her and asks her about Ezra. Aria doesn't want to talk about it and challenges him to another game. Holden and Aria are getting ready to leave as someone bumps into Holden's side. He looks like hes in pain and lifts up his shirt and Aria sees a huge bruise on his side. She asks where he got that from but he says don't worry about it. Aria asks him again but Holden doesn't answer her and asks her not to tell anyone about it. In "The Naked Truth," Aria finds Holden in a music room setting up for Truth Up Day. He asks for her help for putting up a sign and Aria asks him about his bruise. Holden says its fine and not to worry about it. Aria, wanting to know more, asks why he gets to know where she is during their fake dates, but she cant know what he does, and Holden just says that was what they agreed on. When Holden gets more thumb tacks, someone knocks over Holden's bag and Aria sees a baggie of pills but Holden quickly puts them away. At Truth Up Day, Holden sees Aria in line and tries to talk to her but Aria doesn't want to talk. He asks if it has anything to do with the pills she saw and if she told her parents. She tells him that she didn't but she is worried about him and wants to know why he is taking them. Aria thinks he is dealing drugs or taking them but Holden says he isn't and Tamborelli calls him over to a different line. Holden sees Aria in the hallway and wants to know if they're still on for their plans for Saturday because he was counting on it. Aria says that she cant cover for him anymore because she cares about him and doesn't want to see him get hurt. Holden says that he thought she needed him to see her boyfriend but Aria says that the deal is off. As Aria goes to find Caleb, Holden sees her in a rush to go somewhere. Aria goes to the roof but the door slams shut trapping her. Noel grabs her and Aria wants him to let go but he doesn't. Holden comes up to him and kicks Noel to the ground. Holden and Aria leave and he asks her if she is alright. Shaken, Aria asks where he learned to fight like that but Holden doesn't answer. Aria wants to know what he has been doing on their fake dates but Holden says that they should get out. In "CTRL: A," Aria and Holden talk at Aria's locker. She tells him that she doesn't want to cover for him unless she knows what he is doing. Holden tells her that he is taking part in martial arts. Holden tells her that his parents don't like him doing it and they've forbid him to compete. When she asks about the pills, he says that they are pain pills but he doesn't use them. Aria is still unsure so he shows her his bruise that has healed. He tells her that there is a big tournament coming up and that he needs her to cover for him. He begs her and tells her that it is important to him and Aria then agrees. Ella drops Holden and Aria off and Holden asks if everything is alright because there was a weird vibe in the car. He asks if Ella is catching on but Aria tells him that she is clueless. As they part ways, Aria asks if this tournament is dangerous but Holden assures her that its going to be epic because he has a rematch against the guy who gave him the bruise. As he leaves, Aria gazes at him. Aria shows up where Holden's tournament is. He sees her and asks what she is doing here. Aria asks if he has a death wish because she knows about his health problem. He tells her to keep her voice down and tells her that it doesn't matter if he is home watching TV or doing what he loves, it could burst at any minute. Aria wants him to stop but Holden tells her that just because someone says something is best for you doesn't mean it is true. He also tells her that he would rather be doing something he loves. Holden is getting ready to fight and Aria decides to stay and watch him. Aria watches him and is impressed at how good he is. She gets worried when his opponent kicks him but he is alright. Holden wins in the end and Holden approaches Aria and is glad she stayed because it was nice to have an audience. She congratulates him on his win and even though he was good, she thinks he should do what his doctor told him to do. Holden jokes that he was thinking of gardening but martial arts is way better. Aria's phone rings and its her dad. He wants to talk to Holden and she passes the phone to him. Holden talks to Byron and Byron lies covering that he was checking up on them. Season 7 In "Playtime ", Aria and Hanna go to a wedding planner, which is Holden's sister's shop. They see Holden, in which he says that she almost gave him a heart attack. Aria looks concerned, and then Holden laughs and says that it was a joke. Gallery Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1552.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1550.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1548.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1547.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1535.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1524.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1523.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1522.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1520.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1519.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1517.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1516.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E11.Playtime.1080p.WEB-DL.DD5.1.H264-NTb 1515.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 482.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 481.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 480.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 476.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 471.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E12.720p.HDTV.x264-FLEET 470.jpg Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 2 Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 7